Did I Misread the Signs?
by BlueDragonIsAwesome
Summary: Fluttershy has always been a fan of romance. She reads books about it all the time, and her dream stallion's always on her mind. However, her whole world starts to crash down around her when she recognizes those unmistakable signs in her friends... Could they be hitting on her?


_"Do you take me, my fair maiden?" The buff stallion clad in armor questioned, the steel clinking as he shifted. Fluttershy watched him, her heart racing very fast. She was wearing a long, pink dress._

_"Of course I do. Please, won't you take your helmet off so I may see your face once more?" She pleaded. The male lifted his hoof and pulled his helmet off entirely. Soot covered his face, but that didn't bother Fluttershy._

_"I'll always love you." The stallion said gently as they stared into their eyes._

_"And I, you." The two ponies leaned toward each other, close enough to kiss, and then..._

Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly, a blissful look on her face. She loved that stallion, even if she didn't know who he was. Those dreams were always the very best.

She pushed herself up on her lofted bed, stretching her body out with a contented sigh. She'd had that particular dream plenty of times in the past, and they always left her with a happy feeling. Fluttershy hoped she'd find her real knight in shining armor soon, but there was no way she was going to confess to liking him, _if_ he showed up. Besides, she was okay with him just being one of her fantasies anyway.

The pegasus went about her morning schedule of feeding the animals with the dream in mind. It reflected her favorite romance novel, Rapunzel, pretty well. Actually, the contents of the dream had little to do with the plot, but her knight in shining armor was similar to the lead male role in the book. Also, she could really connect with the princess, simply because of their hair lengths.

So, after specially making Angel's salad, Fluttershy plopped down on her sofa and, from between the cushions, pulled out the book she'd been thinking about. She knew she didn't have much time before she'd have to go into town, so the pegasus opened it up to the best part.

As she read through how the brave knight saved the beautiful princess, she felt like a little filly again. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, and she had a giddy smile on her face as her eyes scanned the page. It was too cute. Even though she'd read the story times, it still felt like the first time. Fluttershy always put herself in the princess' hooves, pretending that she was the one letting her hair down for that nice stallion...

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but knew it was definitely a lot more than she'd intended. However, her addiction to romance kept her there. After a few more minutes, Fluttershy was finally able to pull away from the story, making her way to the door. Angel rolled his eyes at his owner's antics.

"I'm going to town, Angel Bunny. I'm a little late for my spa date with Rarity, so I need to hurry... Do you need anything while I'm in Ponyville?"

The rabbit put a paw up to his mouth, thinking. He then hopped over to the pegasus' stash of cook books and flipped through one. Fluttershy was getting nervous with the thought that she'd have to go into the market and buy another cherry. When Angel patted at the cupcake he wanted, however, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Angel. I'll get you a cherry-flavored cupcake from Sugarcube Corner. I mean, if that's okay..."

The bunny nodded his head rapidly, following his owner towards the door. He waved at her as she trotted down the pathway before closing the entrance.

Fluttershy _was_ late for the spa date with Rarity, so she kept a fast pace all the way to Ponyville. What she failed to remember, however, was that the straightest route from her cottage to the spa took her through the market, which would surely be crowded at this time of day.

And it was.

The pegasus tried to avoid running into ponies while still keeping her pace, but it was impossible. So, she stayed on the side and hoped that everypony would clear out in a bit. A few minutes passed by, and it was clear that nopony was going to help her out. So, she looked around for another way through, even if trotting down an alley would be scary. Instead, she saw Applejack and Apple Bloom running a stand.

Happy to see ponies she knew on _her_ side of the street, Fluttershy timidly made her way towards them. Apple Bloom noticed her almost immediately.

"Heya, Fluttershy! How are you?" The filly raced to meet her with a broad grin. Fluttershy smiled back.

"I'm okay... How is finding your cutie mark going?" She asked politely. Apple Bloom slumped forward and her eyes were cast downward.

"Not so good... Me and Sweetie an' Scoots haven't figured out what our talents are yet! I was talking with my big sis, Applejack, and I think I may have been going about selling apples the wrong way, and I think I still might have a cutie mark related to apples! So, I decided to give sellin' apples another try, so do you want to buy any apples?" Her spirits quickly lifted back up as she watched Fluttershy closely.

"Um... Okay, I suppose _one_ apple for the way would be alright..." She conceded. Apple Bloom's eyes lit up and she jumped onto her sister, who'd only just finished with a customer.

"Applejack! Fluttershy wants ta get an apple!" She yelled into AJ's ear. The farm pony winced at the volume, but her eyes focused on Fluttershy.

"Oh, uh, hey, Fluttershy. What're you doin' here?" Applejack began, but was interrupted by another pony buying apples. She kind of seemed nervous.

"Ah told you, sis! She wants ta _buy an apple_!" Apple Bloom said with a little more emphasis. AJ glared at the filly on her back.

"Hush, Apple Bloom. Ah was askin' Fluttershy." She turned back to the pegasus with an apologetic smile, "So you'd like an apple?"

"Yes, please," Fluttershy said quietly, already pulling out her bits to pay for it. AJ's disapproving snort caused her to look up in surprise.

"Ah can't take money from you, sugarcube," her eyes sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight, "Yer part of the family, especially after you helped out against them Flim and Flam brothers. Take this here apple as a token of our friendship!"

Fluttershy stared at the farm pony for a long time, feeling an embarrassed blush rise up to her cheeks. The pegasus didn't realize that she and the other pony had gotten so close. It seemed like Applejack was being a little more kind than usual, and wasn't she looking at her kind of weird? The more she paid attention, the more Fluttershy realized that the farm pony was showing signs of something she'd only imagined up until now-romance. When AJ said she thought she was a part of the family, did she mean something more?

"...Thank you..." The pegasus muttered, grabbing hold of the apple and turning to leave. She was berating herself for even thinking that Applejack would like mares, and especially a close friend. There was no way AJ could fall for her.

"Oh, sugarcube!" Fluttershy looked back at the stand. Applejack winked. "Have fun and be safe!"

Suspicions confirmed. Nopony winked at somepony else unless they meant something more. Fluttershy felt her cheeks getting hot, so she took flight towards the spa. She was thinking about the likelihood that Applejack_actually_ had feelings for her, and it seemed like it was very possible. Every instance she'd interacted with her seemed to hold those small hints that every single romance novel always had. She put the apple in her saddlebag to eat later, not really hungry. Her stomach was full of butterflies at the thought that a real pony had feelings for her, even if they were from a mare.

Fluttershy wondered why she hadn't flown to the spa in the first place, but chalked it up to the fact that she didn't usually use her wings, and that it must've slipped her mind. She was soon trotting inside, ready to apologize to her best friend for being late. Fluttershy pushed thoughts of Applejack to the back of her mind when she saw Rarity.

"Oh, Rarity, I'm _so_ sorry for being late! I got a little caught up on the way here, and..." She rambled, but the unicorn put a hoof on her mouth.

"Don't worry, darling! There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late every once in a while. Lotus, Aloe! Fluttershy and I are ready for our regular weekly spa time."

The two spa ponies quickly got them started, taking them to the hot tub. Both mares took their time getting into the opposite ends, relaxing in the hot water. Fluttershy's saddlebag was left just to the side.

"How are you, Fluttershy dear?" Rarity asked as Aloe and Lotus left the room.

"I'm alright... And what about you, Rarity?" Fluttershy questioned politely. She sunk into the water until only her head was above the surface. It always unwound her tight muscles.

"Quite good, darling, quite good..." She said distractedly, "Hoity Toity has personally asked me to make him a few new designs, so I should be pretty busy this week."

"Oh? That sounds great!" Fluttershy smiled, but Rarity didn't look entirely thrilled.

"Well, yes, but that means I won't be able to make our next spa date. I'm terribly sorry about that, and I wish I could make it! You know how famous Hoity Toity is, so I mustn't give up this chance. I hope you won't mind... It's just _one_ time, I assure you..." Rarity stared into Fluttershy's eyes pleadingly.

The pegasus was briefly reminded of her encounter with AJ. Rarity liked romance, too, and they spent lots of time together. With the way she was looking for excuses, it seemed like these spa dates meant more to her than a regular friends' day out. Fluttershy felt another blush coming on-could two ponies be in love with her?

"Um... It's okay, Rarity... It's just, um, one time. I won't mind..." She sunk even lower into the waters, trying to hide her embarrassment. The unicorn seemed to watch her closely, and that only made her even more nervous. Rarity's expression brightened up a lot more than Fluttershy would've thought possible from such a meek response.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad I won't be bothering you, because if it did, I'd _gladly_ tell Hoity Toity that he'd get his designs later. Friends always come first! Right, dear?" Rarity's smile made Fluttershy doubt herself even more. The pegasus had always thought Rarity would be into stallions! She'd read plenty of novels where two best friends fell in love, but Fluttershy knew for a fact that she didn't like Rarity that way. However, thinking about how possible it was that the unicorn had feelings for her made Fluttershy notice all the small things about her friend-how luscious her coat was, the beautiful curls in her mane, the sparkles in her eyes, and even the gentle way she waded over to Fluttershy's side of the tub...

Wait, what?

Fluttershy blinked rapidly when Rarity was suddenly right in front of her with a hoof on her forehead. Her face turned even redder.

"Are you alright, darling? You're burning up!" She exclaimed. Fluttershy moved Rarity's hoof off of her in an embarrassed manner.

"Um, yes. I mean, no. I'd better go-I just realized I have to see, um, Twilight for a book, and then I'll go home and take some medicine..." Fluttershy was out of the tub and drying herself off quickly. She grabbed her saddlebag and was out the doors before Rarity could stop her.

As red as a tomato, the pegasus didn't even say goodbye to either Aloe or Lotus. She flew outside in no particular direction, blushing madly. How could a pony get so close to another pony without warning, especially when the latter was thinking thoughts like that?

Before Fluttershy realized it, she really was at the doorstep of the library. Maybe it was Applejack's honesty rubbing off on her, but now that she was here, she decided that a level-headed pony would be just who she needed to talk to right now. A logical mare like Twilight would surely calm her down.

The yellow pegasus stood at the doorstep for a full five minutes, trying to keep thoughts of her other two friends from invading her mind. She was finally able to lift her hoof up and knock.

Spike answered the door within a few seconds, ushering her in. "Twilight, Fluttershy's here!"

"I hope I'm not a bother..." She said quietly, but the dragon didn't hear her. The unicorn trotted up from downstairs, her face covered in soot.

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her dream stallion.

"Oh, good! I actually needed you for something, Fluttershy!" The lavender mare practically dragged the pegasus downstairs. Spike shrugged apologetically when she looked, and appeared to be walking to the kitchen.

Once in some sort of lab, Twilight finally let go of Fluttershy and turned to face her. The pegasus' heart was still beating much too fast for a pony seeing a friend.

"Um, Twilight... What happened to your face?" She mentioned softly. Twilight reached a hoof up and wiped some of the black dust off.

"Oh, this? I was testing the effects of heating up a mixture of Hydrogen Peroxide and acetone while different acids were present. Each acid caused different reactions to happen, but most exploded in my face." She smiled even though Fluttershy hadn't understood at all. "Anyway, did you need something? Or would you mind helping me out?"

Fluttershy was tongue-tied. Her stallion in shining armor was a unicorn, too. And... wasn't Shining Armor Twilight's brother?

"Um, I... I was just visiting... I don't mind helping..." Twilight seemed to relax immensely. Now that Fluttershy was comparing the mare to her imaginary stallion, she was paying more attention to everything about her. The pegasus really wished she'd wipe the grime off so her silly heart would slow down.

"Great! I just need you to take a seat here so we can start the experiment. I've been meaning to do this one in particular for a while, but I needed a pegasus to do it. You see, Fluttershy, ever since that _one_ time I turned Rainbow Dash's feathers red, she won't let me do any experiments on her. I've actually been hoping to run into you to ask, so I'm glad you showed up!" Twilight beamed happily, "I really needed you."

Fluttershy blushed, seeing too much of the stallion in Twilight. "W...What's the experiment about?" She asked, timidly sitting in the chair Twilight had pointed out.

"Well, I've been wondering about the anatomy of a pegasus." Fluttershy was already nervous. "There are lots of theories about why they're built the way they are, but there isn't any proof. I'd like to see for myself what the feathers are really made out of, and if your kind's fur differs from the other tribes' fur." Twilight explained, strapping Fluttershy into the chair.

The pegasus gulped when she saw the unicorn pull out really big scissors. "Um, Twilight, is it going to hurt?" She asked, staring at the scary-looking equipment around the room.

"Of course not!" Fluttershy looked at Twilight seriously. "...Maybe a little. But it's for a good cause!" She defended. The yellow mare nodded slowly, looking away from the unicorn's soot-covered face.

"Great! I'm just going to take a sample of your fur... Where would you like me to cut?" Twilight questioned looking into Fluttershy's eyes. The pegasus _really_ wished she'd clean herself up.

"Up by my forehoof, if that's okay..." Twilight lifted the scissors with her magic and moved herself closer to Fluttershy. As the blades got closer to her, the pegasus found her hooves shaking. Up close, the scissors looked a lot bigger.

She closed her eyes tightly, hearing the sound of metal meeting metal. The pegasus remained perfectly still.

"Okay, I've got enough fur to analyze. I just need a feather or two next..." Fluttershy's eyes snapped back open.

"Wait, Twilight! I can, um, do it myself." She strained her hooves against the straps. Twilight shook her head dismissively.

"I'll take care of it."

"No, I'd _really_ like to do it myself..." Fluttershy pressed her wings into her sides harder than normal.

"Don't worry. I've studied about the process of preening a pegasus' feather, and I do know how to take it out. Although, this will be the first time I've practiced it in the field, I'm sure you'll be fine." Twilight reached her hooves towards the yellow pony's wings. "If you wouldn't mind opening your wings, we can get this over with before it hurts."

Fluttershy gulped. Preening a pegasus' feathers was a very personal matter, and was usually only done by one's mate. Otherwise, it was only done by the pegasus themselves. Twilight didn't know about it, though. Would it be weird to let the unicorn preen her? If Rainbow ever found out, she'd never let her live it down.

Fluttershy didn't notice that her wings had opened up by themselves. What did bring her out of her thoughts, though, was Twilight's hoof running through her feathers.

"Apparently pegasi aren't very comfortable with magic, so I'll do this the regular way. You don't mind, do you?"

"...No... It's okay..."

Fluttershy's own voice betrayed her thoughts. She hadn't realized just how much she'd wanted somepony else to preen her. What surprised her the most, though, was that she'd agreed to Twilight about it.

She was more desperate for romance than she'd thought.

It was strange, to say the least. It was obvious Twilight didn't really know what she was doing. But when she finally did pull a feather out, it hurt, but it did feel thrilling. What if Twilight knew about how only a pegasus' special somepony was supposed to preen them, and was doing the experiment simply to get closer to her?

Did Twilight have a crush on her, too?

It turned out that the unicorn only needed one feather. Twilight turned around to set it to the side before looking back to where Fluttershy was. Somehow, the pegasus had gotten herself out of the straps and snuck out.

The pegasus was so embarrassed that she almost ran into the wall on her way out. She couldn't believe that she'd let Twilight do that, and what irked her more was that the soot on her friend's face made her heart race. It was completely irrational.

Could three of her closest friends really be hitting on her?

Fluttershy remembered that Angel wanted a cherry-flavored cupcake, so she forced herself to go to Sugarcube Corner. After thinking these weird thoughts about her friends, she was afraid she'd see the same obvious signs in Pinkie Pie, too. If she did, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to look them in the eyes again. Not with this suspicion.

The yellow pony was half-tempted to go home and think about this situation, but knew Angel Bunny would be upset if she came back home empty-hoofed. He _was_ really happy when she said she was going to get it...

_I'll go..._ Fluttershy thought, _For Angel Bunny._

The pegasus resolved to get it as quickly as possible and to get home before she ran into Applejack, Rarity, or Twilight again. If she did see any of them, she was sure she'd die of embarrassment. Fluttershy trotted through the double doors in Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie Pie was muzzle-to-muzzle with her immediately. From all the experiences she'd gone through today, Fluttershy was already thinking about the implications of such a close proximity.

"Hi, Fluttershy! What's up? What'cha doin' here?" The pink pony beamed. Fluttershy took a step back, blushing already.

"I um, needed to pick up a cupcake for Angel Bunny..." She said meekly.

"What kind? Auntie Pinkie Pie will take care of it all for you!" Fluttershy was sure Pinkie was standing closer to her than usual.

"Just cherry, please." The pegasus said. Pinkie Pie bounced behind the counter and pulled out a single cherry-flavored cupcake out from out of nowhere. Fluttershy pulled out her bits to pay for it, but like Applejack, Pinkie Pie quickly declined.

"No, no, you don't gotta pay, Fluttershy! We're besties, remember? It's on the house as long as you don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie giggled, pushing Fluttershy out of the store. "You'd better go before they find out!"

Before Fluttershy even understood what was happening, Pinkie hugged her tightly. Within seconds of just seeing Pinkie, she was already standing outside. The pegasus blinked and tried to get her bearings together. Why would Pinkie embrace her like that if they were only friends? And did she linger, or was she just imagining things?

Fluttershy picked up the bag with the cupcake Pinkie had conveniently left right in front of her, and turned to leave. She was still a little confused as to the last five minutes, (and the whole day), and wondered if maybe she was having a really weird dream. Yeah, there was no way Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack_all_ had feelings for her, right?

The pegasus was already almost home without any encounters. At least, until she saw a rainbow-maned mare knocking on her door. Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder if maybe even Rainbow Dash had a crush on her after the way everypony else was acting around her. However, curiosity for why she was at her cottage won over that.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy trotted up next to her. The other pegasus turned around, relief written all over her features.

"Oh, Fluttershy! I'm glad I found you. We need to talk."

_We need to talk._ Fluttershy couldn't even remember how many times she'd read that exact same sentence. Even though she knew it was impossible for her friend to talk to her about something like _that_, she was still nervous.

"U...Uh, okay..." She said simply, eyeing Rainbow warily.

However, she wasn't expecting the cyan mare to sweep her off her hooves. Fluttershy was sure her mane paled in comparison to her cheeks at that moment.

"Rainbow Dash, what're you-?!" The pegasus flew off with the yellow pony. Fluttershy accidentally dropped the cupcake in the ruckus, and she mentally apologized to Angel Bunny.

"R-Rainbow, what are you doing?" Fluttershy struggled to be heard over the screaming of the wind.

"I _told_ you, we have to talk!"

"Why couldn't we do it on the ground?"

"I _mean_ everypony wants to talk to you! They all think you're acting weird, and I'm starting to think so, too!" Fluttershy blushed even more when Rainbow shifted her closer. The cyan mare seemed to be holding her tighter than necessary...

Were they all in love with her?

Could it really be possible? Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, _and_ Rainbow Dash? But they were all so different; how could she catch all of their hearts? And, most importantly, how could something like this make its presence known within the extremely short time span of only one hour?

Fluttershy's head was spinning, but it was kind of pleasant. She didn't like mares, but the thought that her friends had feelings for her made her feel more confident about herself. She'd even consider dating one of these mares, especially with how much they reminded her of _him_...

Rainbow descended towards Ponyville's library, entering without a knock. The rest of her friends were all standing there-Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie. Now, Twilight's entire front-side was covered in soot. Fluttershy could only imagine what caused _that_ to happen.

"Um..." She began, unsure of this development. Everypony trotted towards her, and Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment from all the attention. "What's... What's happening?" The pegasus made out.

Applejack had a slightly worried look on her face when she spoke. "We were all talkin' about how weird you've been acting today. We've been wonderin'-"

"Are you alright, darling?!" Rarity shoved Applejack out of the way dramatically. Pinkie Pie stood on top of Rarity to be seen.

"Yeah! 'Cause it's pretty weird to come to Sugarcube Corner and only ask for _one_ cupcake!" She exclaimed. Applejack stood back up, brushing herself off.

"Yeah, sugarcube, an' you rushed away from mah stand faster than a parasprite on its way to a feast!" Twilight stood next to AJ. Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder why she didn't just _wipe her face off_.

"I have to agree with Applejack. We didn't get to finish the experiment before you disappeared out of nowhere! I was pretty surprised."

Rarity was next. "Oh, yes. We didn't even get to finish our spa session! I was very worried."

"...But _you_ still finished, didn't you...?" Rainbow muttered under her breath, but Rarity hadn't heard her. "But yeah, Fluttershy, you were fidgeting a lot while we were on the way here. I'm no expert or anything, but you were acting a lot more nervous than usual."

Fluttershy glanced at each one of them. Their worrying was making her even more sure that they cared for her more than they should. She was really touched that they'd paid so much attention to her, though.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Twilight asked with a small smile. She glanced at the baby dragon just beside her and whispered so only he could hear, "Spike, make sure you write it down. This might make for a good Friendship Report."

Fluttershy scuffed a hoof on the ground when all eyes were suddenly turned on her. "I... Um... I don't..."

"You can tell us, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie grinned, "We won't tell anypony else, and that's a Pinkie Promise!"

"I... I thought that... everypony had feelings for me..." Everypony strained their ears to hear her, but it was impossible.

"What was that, sugarcube?" AJ prodded. Fluttershy shrunk to the ground, embarrassed. If they were hiding their feelings, why would they make her admit it?

"I said that... Everypony's been acting like they're hiding something from me..."

"Speak _up_, Fluttershy!" Rainbow groaned. Fluttershy gulped. Her nerves were peaked, but she somehow found the courage to say it.

"Everypony likes me!" She said as loudly as she could manage.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Of course we like you, silly!"

Fluttershy blushed, staring at her hooves. "What?"

Rarity was smiling, giving the pegasus a hug. "We do! You're our friend!"

...They weren't admitting it yet. Fluttershy felt as if she needed closure after getting this far, so she threw herself out there. "Um, no... I meant... the way a pony likes their special somepony..."

Nopony said anything for several moments. Applejack rested a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder comfortingly. "What do you mean, sugarcube? Who does?"

The yellow pony avoided all of their eyes, and cast hers downward. "Applejack, you were... acting really nervous around me, and you winked at me strangely. Then, Rarity was really worried about missing one of our spa dates, and I saw something in her eyes. And after that I saw Twilight, who... um... did something she probably shouldn't have. Pinkie Pie hugged me tighter than a friend would, and she was standing really close to me. Rainbow Dash, you... um... did what Pinkie did." She rambled out, turning redder by the second. The scratching of Spike's quill against parchment was becoming furiously loud, and he was obviously having trouble keeping up.

"You... You thought we had _crushes_ on you, darling?" Rarity asked incredulously. Everypony else looked just as skeptical.

"Well... Yes!" Fluttershy defended, "Everypony was being a lot nicer than usual, and all that could only lead to one thing..."

"Fluttershy, do you seriously think I swing that way?" Rainbow stared at the yellow pony. "_You_ were the one squirming around like you were gonna fall off! Me holding you while flying doesn't mean anything."

"If Ah was actin' a might nervous, it was because we were really busy with customers, and I winked at you because I was just bein' friendly. Plus, you were lookin' a little off." Applejack gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah! _I_ hugged you because you looked upset." Pinkie giggled. "I don't know about anypony else, but I already have somepony I like!"

Twilight rose a hoof to get their attention. "I'm with Pinkie Pie on this. I already have somepony I like, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with the testing, Fluttershy. I was talking with Rainbow Dash about it to see if I did something wrong, and... well... I'm sorry." She blushed, and Rainbow snickered.

"Fluttershy dear, you know that I like stallions... And we're best friends, of course I hate to cancel plans-especially after the business of you becoming a model!"

"So... none of you actually have feelings for me?" Fluttershy questioned, wanting to make sure she got it right. Everypony nodded, and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my... I'm sorry, it's just that it was all happening so fast, and I wasn't sure what was even going on, and..."

"I guess it's okay, Fluttershy. Don't worry; I used to fantasize about dating a stallion version of me, too." Rainbow smirked arrogantly.

"We're still friends...?" The yellow pegasus still didn't look up. She felt silly, but also couldn't shake the thoughts that they liked her.

"Of course, Fluttershy! Friendship _is_ magic, after all! Spike, you got it all down, right? This will make a great letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight clapped her hooves together excitedly.

"Yeah, I wrote it..." Spike held his cramping claw gingerly, "But that was a lot of writing!"

"Good. Read it aloud, and then you can send it."

Fluttershy watched the ponies closely. They were fidgeting a little, showed signs of nervousness, and kept glancing back at her. Those were all signs that pointed to being attracted to somepony, but they were quick to decline that conclusion. The more the pegasus thought, the more it made sense that they'd try and hide it.

...She still had her suspicions.

* * *

**(Author's Notes: For all of you that would find this funny, and for those of you who ship Fluttershy! Let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
